


Defending My Honour

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even works at KB, Fainting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, defensive boyfriend Isak, rude customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Isak's sure it's about a thousand degrees in Oslo, but it won't be as hot as the hellfire he's going to rain down upon the customer he sees yelling at Even.Or, the hellfire he WOULD have rained down if he hadn't fainted two sentences into his rant.





	Defending My Honour

**Author's Note:**

> I got given the prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” and this is what happened! as usual, I tried to write a drabble and it ended up four pages long RIP (fun fact this was inspired by how hot it was where I live today)

Isak hated the summer.  He  _hated_  it.  No human - especially not a  _Norwegian_  human - was meant to endure temperatures above 30°C and that was just a fact.

Another reason he hated summer was that it meant he got almost no time with Even because one or both of them would always be working.  Just like Isak suspected, on his _one_ day off Even was working the full day shift at KB.

So what did Isak do with his day off?

He woke up at 8AM with his boyfriend so they could get ready together and Isak could spend the day at KB with - but not _properly_ with - his boyfriend.  Where Even went to KB with his bag stuffed with his uniform, Isak had a text book from his summer reading list and a notepad.

He kissed Even goodbye at the front doors, but the manager had met him so many times that he agreed to look the other way if Even let him come inside before the official opening time.  Isak couldn’t have been more grateful for that than he was today when it was already 25°C in the shade at 9AM.

He chose a table against the wall and near to the air conditioning.  He wasn’t going to make the rookie mistake of sitting next to the glass windows near the door in the hopes of catching a cool breeze from outside and instead just get non-fun sort of baked through the glass.

He set up his expertly chosen table with his library book, his notebook, and his array of coloured pens.  He was going to be _ready_ for the start of uni.

And so the day began.  When the tills were up and running Isak was Even’s first customer of the day: getting himself a filter coffee (because who could say no to free refills?) and a cold drink to fight off the hellish heat trying to invade the sanctuary of KB.  There may have been some playful flirting with Even – because they both loved to pretend they were just meeting right there at KB like they probably did in some other universe – while he ordered, but soon enough Isak was back at his table.

He spent the day working his way through the first chapters of his book and it was going perfectly: his notes were beautifully colour coded, he understood what he was reading, he had a constant breeze tickling the back of his neck, and whenever he wanted he got to look up and watch his hot boyfriend work for a little while.

It was somewhere around the five hour mark that things started getting less awesome for Isak.  The words started swimming on the pages, then he fucked up the colour coding of his notes, and _then_ he spilt the last of his coffee over his shirt because his hands were sweaty because the weather _insisted_ on getting hotter as the day progressed and not even the air conditioning could save him now.

It was safe to say that Isak’s mood was deteriorating by 1430.

He wanted a pastry, but he and Even had agreed to stop snacking quite so often in favour of having _proper_ meals so Isak abstained like the good boy he was.  Even though the pastries looked _really_ fucking good and he was _positive_ that a Danish would go amazingly with his bio-chem reading, Isak abstained.

He had eaten lunch with Even on his lunch break, after all.  He didn’t _need_ a Danish.

It did _nothing_ to help his mood though.  He was convinced that his brain was actually melting out of his skull by 1500, and he was sure he was sweating out _way_ more liquid than he was consuming.

It all came to a head at 1520, when he took a few minutes to rest his eyes from the tiny font and watch Even instead and saw some dick at the till gesturing wildly at Even.  Now, Isak couldn’t hear across crowded cafes, but he knew Even’s customer service mask even better than he knew his own so he _knew_ that Even was trying not to shout back at the asshole holding up the line.

He was on his feet before he consciously made the decision to intervene.

Where did people get off on shouting at people in service jobs?  Isak had experienced it, he’d seen it happen to colleagues, seen it while he was out with the boys, but seeing it happen to Even pissed him off even more.  That asshole didn’t have _any_ idea what Even went through, had no idea that some days Even just _being_ at work was a blessing, and it made Isak’s blood boil seeing this guy shoving his finger in Even’s face like he had the right to breach Even’s personal space.

When asked later, Isak could reason that it was a number of things: he was getting hungry, he was dehydrated from drinking only coffee because he sucked at drinking water, maybe he had heat exhaustion, a rush of dizziness from standing up and crossing the café too quickly, or maybe it was just a good ol’ fashioned rage black out.

At the time, though, not much of anything crossed his mind.

He made it over to the guy, briefly took note of the alarmed look on Even’s face, and then – truth be told – Isak went off.

“Where do you get off shouting students just trying to make some money in their free time?” Isak demanded.  He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and he was vividly aware of his pulse, but he wrote it off as anger.  “Hey, you: the asshole at the front of line.  Yeah, _you_.  Stop harassing my boyfriend.  Can’t you _see_ he’s busy?  He’s the only barista out front right now.”

And then the guy made a big mistake.

“Barista?  I don’t see a _barista_ here; I only see an _idiot_.” The guy shoved his finger back in Even’s face and Isak knocked it away furiously.  He could feel sweat trickling down the inside of his wrist and down the back of his neck and the inside of his mouth felt like cotton.

“What the actual fuck is _wrong_ with you?  What did he do to you that was _so_ bad?” Isak wasn’t sure why he bothered asking, because there was no answer the asshole could give that would excuse his behaviour.

“Don’t fucking touch me, kid-” Isak was vaguely aware of the guy swatting Isak’s hand away (funny how he didn’t like having _his_ personal space violated when he was more than happy to violate Even’s, Isak thought) but the guy’s voice sounded like it was coming from the bottom of a pool.

And then Isak experienced the horrible sensation of the ground coming up to meet him.

***

Even had never crossed the barrier as quickly as he did when he watched all the Isak disappear from those familiar green eyes.  All the anger – all the indignity on Even’s behalf – and the brightness of his gaze just _gone_.  Even knew exactly what was going to come next, and he was terrified that he’d be too slow and Isak’s head would collide with the hard floor of the café.

He shoved past the moron – who Even now held totally responsible for this mess – shamelessly and lurched towards Isak as he fell.  Even just about managed to catch Isak around the middle and he sunk down onto the floor, holding Isak’s deadweight as close as possible.

“I hardly touched him!” The asshole was protesting, but Even couldn’t give less of a shit about if the guy thought he was liable.

“Baby?” He hit the floor with a thump, but he didn’t feel a thing.  He shuffled back so he was sat with his back against the glass of the cake stand for support. “Isak, baby, can you hear me?” He checked as he hauled Isak onto his lap so he could see his face.

“Here.” One of the girls in the line handed him her water from the fridge and Even shot her a grateful smile before cracking it open.  He dipped his fingers in and flicked the cold water over Isak’s face, not wanting to just pour water on his face and shock him to death.

“C’mon, babe, you’re too heavy to stay on my lap for too long.” Even tried to joke as he flicked more water over Isak’s flushed face.  After a few more flicks Isak whined in his lap and shifted so his face was pressed against Even’s shoulder.

“M’awake.” He mumbled.  It was music to Even’s ears.

“You scared the shit out of me, baby.” Even exclaimed, letting his head fall back with a thump.  “I think I just aged fifty years.”

“What happened?” Isak rubbed his face tiredly against Even’s shoulder in a move that just made Even want to scoop him up and shelter him from the world.

“You fainted.  Straight into my arms.” Even still couldn’t quite process how quickly it had happened.  “You know: if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He tried to joke, but his voice shook and gave away just how much it had scared him.

“I couldn’t help it; I swooned for the cute barista.” Isak mumbled into his neck.  He made a weak fist of the front of Even’s shirt, one of Isak’s telltale _I’m feeling very vulnerable_ signs.

“You came storming over to defend my honour.” Even laughed tearfully, the shock finally hitting him.  “And you just fainted.  Fucking hell, Isak, you scared the shit out of me.” Even shook his head and held Isak even tighter, peppering kisses anywhere he could reach.

“Too hot.” Isak mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Someone got you some water, here.” Even helped Isak sit up a bit.  He handed Isak the opened bottle of water and helped Isak get it to his lips when his shaky hands sloshed water over the pair of them.

One of the other baristas must have finally come back, because Even was aware of the line moving around them but there wasn’t enough money in the world to get him to leave Isak and go back to work.

“Hey, Even?” Isak sighed tiredly once he’d drunk most of the water and slumped back against Even’s chest.

“Yeah, baby?” Even pushed some of Isak’s sweaty hair off his slick forehead and pressed a light kiss between his eyebrows.

“Next time I get a day off, I think I’m gonna stay at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts? leave 'em in the comments below!
> 
> [the blog](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com)


End file.
